


Princeling Finds His Voice

by angedeslarmes



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angedeslarmes/pseuds/angedeslarmes
Summary: Bred from madness, borne into chaos, Gohan grows up as a prisoner disguised as a Prince in Vegeta's court, loving only one his entire life; though when he comes of age in Saiyan terms, Vegeta sets out to claim the line of Broly for himself, seeding more madness and despair over the nation...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HubrisP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HubrisP/gifts).



> I debated for a very long time on whether or not I was going to post this, as you can see by the warnings on the story, however in the end i decided, hey, we're all mature on this site, why not? Ha. Anyways, enjoy the smutty goodness within. It has a plot I promise.

I grew up on Earth under the Regime of my King, Vegeta, who had come here initially to cleanse the planet of any and everything he could but found that most of it had already been sterilized by my fathers, the rabid Saiyans. When I was born it was in the forest and I was found days later by a kind lady with dark hair who then raised me until I was about four. Her name was Chi-Chi, and even though I never really knew my actual parents I did have a soft spot for her.

My father was a very powerful Saiyan that was often called the “Berserker Beast” in hushed tones by others, and the Saiyan that birthed me was called Kakarot, a legend in his own right. I knew that when Vegeta came here with his queen, he’d had to subdue the two Saiyans with the assistance of Nappa, his right hand man, and Paragus, his councilor, and Turles, the man that guarded me most of my life. I’ll get to that part more in a minute as the relationship between us was complicated.

Vegeta came to Earth and conquered the two Saiyans, my fathers, and put collars on them that made them fall asleep, and then buried them deep within the Earth in special tanks that kept them in sort of a stasis until their power was needed once more. He then took Chi-Chi as a second wife and likely would have killed me if it wasn’t for her argument on my behalf. She told him that I didn’t talk, probably because of the traumatic birthing process so I was born mute, or maybe it was because of the wild genes that ran through me, but either way my vocal cords were impaired so badly that I couldn’t speak, save for low grunts very occasionally if I was upset enough.

Funnily enough, this brings us to the more important aspect of my life, Turles. I was four when I met him, and I would never forget it. Chi-Chi walked with me, holding my hand while I sucked on my tail, a habit I’d formed at a very young age, behind Vegeta as he lead us to where I would spend most of my time. It was a nice prison, very plush with everything I needed, but Vegeta told her that due to the nature of my genetics, he would need to keep me close by and under lock and key until he could verify that I wasn’t a threat to anyone. All of this I found out in later years, but when we came to my room there was a young man in there wearing the typical black skin tight lycra that warriors put on under their armour. It covered his arms and legs which meant he was unmated in their culture, but the way he looked at me when he saw me was with utter distaste.

“Why do I have to be the babysitter?” he’d nearly snarled, his expression showing me how much he disliked the idea. Vegeta had sighed.

“Turles, I need someone I can trust to watch over him, and you are the only man I can afford to lose to this task while we recoup. Frieza is growing ever stronger and if we hope to someday rise up against him once more, we’ll need everyone here. This operation is very covert, we have to be careful, and this kid,” he’d thumbed over to me as I watched with large, dark eyes, “needs someone to watch him and teach him our ways. I will not treat him like a vagabond as he’s still a Saiyan however we have to keep in mind his parentage. I expect weekly reports.” Vegeta had then turned around and knelt in front of me, and I would always remember kindness in his eyes, as well as exhaustion and tension.

“You’re strong, I know it. You’re going to be a good boy and do whatever Turles tells you, right?” I had nodded and he’d pulled me into his arms, an act that I responded well to as Chi-Chi had done that often. I curled my tail around his arm and he picked me up, carrying me over to the bed and depositing me there carefully, and then turned around and held out his arm for Chi-Chi to take. They walked out as I watched after them curiously, scrambling off the bed to stare at the closed door for awhile as I slowly came to realize that they weren’t coming back for me.

I had curled my tail around my wrist as I started weeping silently for the woman and heard Turles scoff behind me. He was dark skinned with wild spiky hair and dark obsidian eyes that glittered when the light caught them, and a straight nose with pretty curved lips. His tail was luscious and soft looking, being very thick and he was still considered youthful by Saiyan standards.

“What a little weakling,” he muttered as he stood against the wall, lighting something that looked like a stick on fire and then putting it to his lips. I pouted and went back to the bed and eventually fell asleep, Turles muttering to himself the entire time as he walked around the room checking it out and what not.

Fast forward a couple of years to when I was twelve, and just starting to notice the seedier side of life. By this point Turles was the only friend I had, and we’d become thick as thieves. He would often train me in the courtyard and sometimes other Saiyans would watch, but for the most part we had the run of the entire building to ourselves, or at least one wing of it.

I would grin and run around, hiding from Turles if he’d done something that irritated me such as beating me in a sparring match or whatnot, and then would snicker to myself quietly as I heard him searching for me, his voice getting gravelly when he was irritated. His petname for me was ‘princess’, even though I was technically considered a prince thanks to Vegeta, and he used it on me the most when we were sparring.

We’d always stop right as I was getting into it, and it made me always wonder why. Why did everyone bow the moment they saw me? Why was everyone so afraid of me? What had I ever done to them? When I was feeling particularly upset I would go down to the holding tanks and visit my actual parents, Broly and Kakarot. Even in stasis, they seemed to reach for each other, their hands outwards touching the glass and heads down, masks on their mouths so they could breathe. Sometimes I would pace around angrily and talk to them, other times I would sit alone in the corner and watch them while I cried. I didn’t like being treated differently because of who I was related to. I didn’t even know these men but I felt an inescapable bond to them both.

One day Turles found me down there and had initially gotten angry but when he saw the look on my face he’d sighed and left to go stand outside. When I’d come out, he hadn’t said anything but watched over me carefully.

It was one of these times that I was down visiting my parents when I heard a scuffle break out in the hallway and peeked through the doors to investigate. One of the other Saiyans, Raditz, who was technically my uncle, had Turles pinned to the wall and was forcefully fucking him. I was so shocked at witnessing such a violent scene that my mouth opened, but obviously nothing came out. Raditz’ mouth crushed against Turles and the smaller Saiyan made a slight noise of surprise, but couldn’t do much else as he was being shoved into again and again. I couldn’t help but watch in half terror, half interest as the scene unfolded, and finally Raditz groaned really loudly and then pulled away from Turles, chuckling as he did so.

“You liked it, don’t even try to admit otherwise.”

“Fuck off, Raditz. Don’t you have more important things to do than irritating me? I have enough to deal with without you barging in here every five minutes because your dicks hard,” Turles swore as he wiped blood away from his neck, and Raditz only chuckled again.

“You know I’m only messing around, Turles. Calm down,” he waved him off and zipped his uniform back up, and I slowly backed away from the door to sit down in the dark corner again. It was at this point I felt vaguely uncomfortable in my pants and looked down, recoiling in shock as I found the clothing tented from an erection. What…I was kind of confused at it. It didn’t make sense to me at the moment, but I didn’t have long to ponder it as Turles came barging in there and demanded that we go somewhere else. I got up gingerly, afraid to really walk around like this, but since I was wearing Royal clothing I had enough drapes over me that it could hide my shame.

That had been my first encounter with sexuality, and it only got more confusing from then on out as I got older and started realizing how I felt about the man that had watched over me my entire life. Everything started moving rapidly when I turned fifteen, where the rest of this story takes place.


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on Princess, we’ll be late!” Turles shouted over his shoulder at me and I growled low in my chest as I slipped into my shoes and ran after him, the older man having a much longer stride than me. I narrowed my eyes as I tightened my sash and calmed my breathing, wearing a dark pair of pants and a gi top since we were on our way to train together.

He smirked at me over his shoulder and continued walking. I growled again but there wasn’t time to get worked up over it as we’d arrived at the training courtyard. I groaned internally as I thought about what was to come but got into position dutifully.

“You ready Princess?” he smirked at me again, and I nodded curtly, putting my arms at my sides in the ready formation. He attacked faster than I could see but I knew how to sense where he was at, something I’d learned from one of my other teachers, Roshi. I cut him off before he could punch my face but was too slow as he swept his leg out and kicked mine out from under me, letting me land flat on my back. I growled and heard him smirk again, standing over me with his hand outstretched to let me up. I frowned up at him and signed to him [[Stop mocking me]]. He smirked again.

“You want me to stop mocking you? Then stand up and fight like a man. I know you’ve got the fire in you, boy.”

I signed to him that he was ridiculous and sniffed as I stood up, grasping his hand and letting him pull me to a standing position. I growled low in my throat and he mocked me once more, this time growling like I did.

[[Stop it!]] I signed, frowning. Our spars always went like this, and even though somedays I got the better of him, we always stopped before I got too banged up. Today it seemed was going to be a long session because he kept prodding and prodding at me until I lost my temper and shot a ball of energy at him, hitting him square on the ass. His tail swiped at it but was too late and I snorted as he leapt around hitting at the fire that had erupted.

“You little shit, I’ll get you for that!” he launched at me but this time it wasn’t to fight, he wanted to play and we fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs, fighting for dominance. I could laugh but it was always very rough, and I only ever did it around him. Not even Vegeta or Chi-Chi heard it, because I was very self-conscious about how it sounded. Turles didn’t seem to mind and since he was the only man I felt truly myself with, I let him hear it. It hurt too, since my vocal chords weren’t used to speech, but it didn’t stop me from trying to use them occasionally. His slender fingers started poking at my ribs and I giggled hoarsely, attacking his neck with my teeth as we rolled around in the grass.

In the end it culminated to me sitting on his waist and peering down at him through my dark hair, and he smirked up at me.

“Whatcha gonna do now, Princess?” He teased, and I cocked my head to the side as I got a flash back to all those years ago when I’d witnessed Raditz raping him. I leaned my head down slowly, eyes on his the entire time, and I saw that he was confused for a moment before my lips hesitantly brushed against his. He breathed in sharply and then pushed me off, making me land on my ass hard.

“We should get you in the showers, it’s getting late.” The genial nature was gone and he was my guard once more, and I frowned as a blush coloured my cheeks. Was it not ok to kiss him? He’d kissed various other members of the same sex from what I had seen, not just Raditz though he didn’t seem to like that man very much.

I was ashamed of myself and embarrassed, my tail curling tightly around my stomach and my fingers twisting themselves in anxiety. I sat in the bath a long time that night, knowing he was standing outside, ever watching and present, but I felt like I’d done something bad.

When I got out I put my robe on and slipped out onto the back patio, putting my head in my hands and losing myself in thought. I’d known him for so long, I was so attached to him, and I knew that I sometimes entertained thoughts of a more…risqué nature about him. Maybe it unnerved him because he was so much older than me? I frowned again and heard the patio door slide open and then shut again.

I felt him come and stand beside me, leaning with his elbows on the railings but his body facing away from them. He leaned his head back and I forced myself not to look at him, still stinging from the way he’d pushed me from him earlier when I’d tried kissing him. He let out a long slow breath and whilst looking up at the stars said

“You know I could get in a lot of trouble for that, right?” his voice was low and I nodded, unsure of what to do.

I signed to him that I was sorry, and my face broke from the calm mask I usually wore to show how upset I was.

[[It didn’t mean anything, I was just messing around.]] I unwittingly stated the same thing as Raditz, and could tell it affected him as I saw his muscles in his arms stiffen. He steadied his breathing again however.

“You sure about that?” he asked, and then finally turned his glittering obsidian eyes onto me. My breath caught in my throat and I froze, completely caught in a lie. In that moment he was a predator and I was his prey, and he shifted so he was leaning on one arm but facing me, his body completely relaxed.

“You’re a prince, and I’m your guard. My duty is to keep you safe from all harm, and I can’t do that if I’m distracted.” He murmured, my eyes focusing on his lips and face but my body reacting to him in completely different ways. My ears heard what he was saying and my mind wanted to understand, but my heart was beating altogether too rapidly to make sense of his logic. I signed to him.

[[You could do it even better if we were together, possibly?]] I was hopeful, and he sighed.

“They would call me worse than a whore if I were to take you as a mate, Gohan. I can’t do that to you.”

[[Turles, I’m consenting. I’m nearing adulthood in our culture. I don’t have anyone else that I trust like I trust you.]] I signed desperately, tears gathering in my eyes, and he looked me square in the eye as he slowly sighed.

“Just…I can’t. I’m sorry.”

[[It’s someone else, isn’t it. You’ve been promised to someone else.]] My heart sank suddenly and I turned away, rage burning slowly in my heart as I strode back inside. It had to be another Saiyan. There was no other reason for him to deny me.

“Gohan, don’t walk away from me,” he rose his voice more now that we were inside and I started undressing, my movements jerky from rage.

[[You look at me and you see someone weak, someone lesser than you, you see a child, but I am not a child anymore! I’ve been training my mind and my body so that maybe you would see me like you see your peers, but I guess it’s all in vain.]] I was standing only in my boxers at this point and his gaze roamed over my chest and body, eyebrows rising in appreciation. I usually hid myself under robes and read books a lot in the library, not really used to standing to my full height, but when I did I realized he was only a bit taller than I was.

“That is not true and you know it! I am the only one here that vouches for you and keeps the king off your back!” he hissed at me and pushed me backwards until I was up against a wall. I gasped at the sudden forceful display but there was a side to me that I kept hidden that reveled in it. I bared my teeth at him, my tail thrashing around behind me, and he growled low in his throat as one hand crept up to caress the side of my face. He brushed his thumb over my lower lip and I stilled, completely focused on the man in front of me. My lips trembled as he leaned in, his eyes narrowing as his other hand grabbed my waist to keep me steady.

He looked me in the eye with a steady glare and my eyelids fluttered as I thought he was about to kiss me when he grit his teeth and turned away from me. He ran his hands through his hair and my chest was rising and falling rapidly as heat was rushing through me. He seemed to be having an internal conflict and I was about to ask him what was wrong when he muttered to himself.

“Fuck it.” He snarled and strode back to me, pushing me back up against the wall and pressing our chests together. My tail started curling around itself and I felt his calloused hands grip the sides of my face once more. I opened my mouth in surprise just as he crushed our lips together and I gasped, hardly able to breathe from the force with which he was kissing me. One hand crept up his chest to rest there while the other one laid atop his hand, caressing it.

It was amazing, our tongues sliding around and tasting each other whilst our breath mingled hotly, and my tail swung loosely in delight as his sought out mine and started stroking it calmly. He slowly pulled his mouth away from mine and hooked an arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

“Damn you,” he sighed and I smiled innocently up at him.

[[I’m not going to apologize for how I feel, Turles.]] I signed. He shook his head and held me, rocking back and forth before I found myself drifting off to sleep.

“I suppose I should get you into bed now, but now that you’re making your intentions known I can’t sleep with you anymore.” I shrugged, understanding, and crawled in between the luxurious feeling sheets with a yawn. He sat on the edge of the bed and held my hand as I drifted off, kissing my fingers softly as his tail laid across my stomach in a sign of caring.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up late the next morning and initially startled at it but then saw that Turles was fast asleep in the chair across from my bed, curled up tightly. Getting a wicked idea I slowly inched out of bed, still in my boxers from the night before that were now tented from my morning wood and tiptoed over to the sleeping man. I lifted my tail and brushed it across his face, tickling him slightly and his eyes flew open as he jumped to his feet. I gasped as I went down with him, since he would have been successful if I hadn’t been standing in front of him. He grabbed my tail and I instantly felt weaker, and he growled low in his throat as he disentangled us from each other. I then giggled slightly, the sound rough and low, and he snorted.

“Yuck it up, chuckles. I’ll get you later. You were sleeping so soundly I didn’t want to wake you and apparently fell into a catnap,” he brushed himself off and then stood up, helping me up after. When we stood in front of each other I noted that he didn’t let go of my hand and we both noticed it at the same time, each remembering the kiss from the night before.

His tail was usually neatly tied around his waist like a belt but right now it was hanging down loosely, very informal for an unmated male. There was of course a bunch of protocol that he was breaching at that moment, but while we stood there smiling at each other and holding hands, it was as if everything was right in the world.

The moment was ruined then by my stomach rumbling and he laughed.

“Breakfast! Or rather, lunch time.”

He walked away to put his boots on while I covered myself into a heavy silk robe, tying a sash around my waist and slipping my feet into soft slippers before accompanying him out of the room and walking down the hallway towards the kitchens.

I had to be accompanied by someone everywhere I went and honestly this was one of the reasons that I was so invested in Turles. He was my guard yes but we went everywhere together and did everything. He was never far from my side and even on the off chance that he had a day off he rarely took it, duty being his highest honour. Of course it didn’t matter that I was just a prisoner that was treated like a Prince, and I knew that. I frowned and thought to myself that it had been awhile since I’d seen my parents, but also knew Vegeta was coming back to the castle soon and I didn’t really want him knowing that I knew where they were, although if I’d really given it much more thought of course he would know because Turles gave him reports on me.

It didn’t matter that I’d devoted my life to peace, or that I’d lived this long without incident. I was still related to the Berserker and his Bride and that meant I was a bargaining chip. Vegeta would never let me go, no matter how much I pleaded or begged, and besides that I was mute. Most of the Saiyan attacks had to be said out loud unless you were using tech weapons, and even most of that around the palace was voice activated. It was ridiculous, the more I thought about it, how much they depended on voice and how easily it could all be used against them if the right foe came against them.

I came to from my thoughts by Turles nudging the inside of my foot with his. I blinked as my gaze shot to him in a ‘huh’ look, and he smirked.

“You look so stormy, what’s got you down?”

[[Everything right now, Turles, I am just irritable right now.]] I looked down at my food and then realized how hungry I was before digging in, the hunger only slightly the problem. He nodded as I started to eat and leaned forward on his elbows, eyes ever moving as he gauged potential threats and assessed them before passing on to the next target. He was like a caged beast sometimes and I felt bad that he was stuck following me all the time, in between classes and rarely was I allowed to go outside to train, though that was becoming more of a habit for us since Vegeta had been away from the castle with his retinue of tattlers.

“It might be your age. We all go through this weird irritable stage where nothing really helps but fighting and fu-ah, well, fornication.” I grinned at him, delighting in his accidental-on purpose Freudian slip, and was the only person who could have known that that glitter in his eye meant he was amused.

The rest of the day passed without incident and I crawled into bed later that night to read up on something one of my teachers had assigned me.

I did have some classes to attend, but they were only ever once a week and the teachers had to be very carefully assessed before being allowed into the palace. I opened the book but my eyes glazed over the words and eventually I felt myself drifting off into a sleep rife with confusing dreams. 

I was awoken sometime in the middle of the night by Turles’ hand on my shoulder, and I sat straight up, nearly crashing into his perfect nose with my forehead.

“Ah shit, Princess!” he swore, and I swung at him, still half asleep, my fist connecting with his shoulder.

“Oof!” he caught my fist and we tussled for a bit before I fully woke up and tapped his bicep in our way of saying [[I’m sorry, let me up.]] I pulled him to sit down beside me and I pulled my knees to my chest, holding them close and swishing my tail around behind me. He breathed out a low sigh and settled in, one leg up under him comfortably and the other on the ground while he slowly unsecured his tail.

“Gohan, I woke you up because you sounded distressed. Good thing too or you might have blown up the castle,” he grumbled in his gruff tone but I rolled my eyes, peering at him from beneath my dark hair. He hesitated before reaching out and pushing some of it out of my eyes, an act of intimacy that he’d never done before. I closed my eyes at his touch, breathing in slowly and reveling at it as he returned his hand to his side.

“Don’t look at me like that that always means you’re planning something.” I chewed my lower lip and sighed, flopping my body out on my bed as I fell backwards with a small bit of air escaping my chest. I looked at him and signed [[I don’t feel very well. I had a distressing dream about my parents again. This time they were burning the city and ruining the planet. You were there also, protecting me as always, but another, far more powerful fighter entered the mix and he or she was golden.]] I explained as best I could before the dream faded completely and he leaned in closer, hand on his chin thoughtfully.

“Mm, could be prophetic, you know.”

[[I hope not!]] I signed with some feeling, and he chuckled lowly. The atmosphere in the room changed then as we looked at each other, a sense of companionship strong between us. He was the only one there that could truly communicate with me, since he’d been a master at foreign communications before taking me on as a child. It was no wonder why everyone wanted to be with him, I thought to myself with some jealousy. Of course he would probably rather be with someone that wasn’t weak, and someone he could easily have.

Frowning, I pulled on his arm, wanting him to be close to me once more, and he hesitated again.

“Gohan, you know I can’t, I shouldn’t…” he mentioned softly, his voice like a kiss in the dark. I pouted and he relented, though his body was still incredibly stiff as he lay down beside me.

[[I want you to kiss me again, Turles.]] He sighed heavily and I threaded our fingers together, reading his body language like an open book. It was another gift that I had, since I couldn’t speak; people were bare to me and they thought they were so secretive. I knew that most people were scared of me, but he had never been.

“Gohan, I can’t.”

[[‘I can’t, I can’t,’]] I mocked him.

“You know I could lose my life for this? Would you rather have me in your life as your guard or not at all because I’m dead?” he hissed, but his tail was running along his thigh in agitation, and his muscles were coiled as if he were restraining himself from pouncing. I grinned coyly up at him before lying flat on my back and pulling him so he was half on top of me.

He growled low in his throat and though many would think I was incapable of Saiyan-isms such as that since I couldn’t speak, they would be wrong since I was able to purr and growl, the sounds emanating from our chests and not our throats. I curled my tail around his arm and he gasped at my boldness. His tail shot between his legs and up to caress my outer thigh and I sighed happily, seeing him unravel so rapidly in his composure.

[[It’s just me, Turles. I’m the annoying brat that you’ve been assigned to since I was four, and I just want a kiss from you because I think you’re amazing and handsome. You don’t need to act like I’m someone important.]]

“Yeah except for you are promised to the king, you idiot.” I froze, eyes widening as he swore to himself.

“You didn’t know? Fuck,” he commented, and I went limp in fright. What did the king want with me? What could he possibly gain from taking control of me?

I slowly sat up, a harsh ringing sound coming from my ears, and I leapt off the bed after I knew he was clear and ran to the window, full intending to take off into the air and run from everything, but he tackled me to the ground as I beat my fists against him and the floor, anything that would hear me.

[[B-but, he’s my f-father!]] I cried out in distress, the sound horrifying and raw, and I went completely limp in his arms.

“Not by blood. He’s barely ever even here, Gohan, besides you should be proud of the fact that he’d want to mate with you. He hasn’t even done that to his queen and his consort, your old mother.” He sounded like he was confused, genuinely, at my reaction, and I felt rage overtake me. Suddenly I’d knocked Turles across the room and was emanating power waves that were rippling out from me in green electric shockwaves. I gave another sound of distress that hurt my throat and then fell unconscious as a bit of the roof was knocked loose and fell down, hitting my temple and causing me to fall to the floor. Little did I know that my temper tantrum had far reaching effects and was felt even by those in deep stasis.

//I was dreaming, floating through white clouds and green skies, and I could talk, my captivity finally releasing me and granting me full access. I laughed, long and hard, flying around faster than I ever had before, and from a distance I felt a presence approaching me. I turned around and waited, amused at everything, as I waited for the presence to get closer. As it did, I was startled as one became two and I was confronted by two tall men, one taller than the other with dark brown hair that fell to his mid back and the other with crazy spikes, both looking every bit as wild as I had always felt was inside of me.

“M-mom? Dad?” I hesitantly asked, and the spiky haired one smiled and nodded, both of them rushing towards me. My father showed a little more reserve than my mother but still stood by with a smile as I embraced my mom. There were tears and our tails wrapped around each other, and my mom was wearing a bright orange gi that honestly looked kind of ridiculous but he wore it well, his pecs showing out of the top and the shoulder straps slightly falling down. He was lithe and obviously used to fighting and running, whereas my father was a massive wall of muscle.

“We felt your ki and we’re reaching out to you right now, I thought you had died a long time ago.” My mother, Kakarot, told me with tears in his eyes.

“I was found in the forest at four days old, that’s what they told me.” I told him, bemused. Broly growled at that, folding his arms across his broad chest.

“No, you were stolen from us, you were stolen from the nest and we didn’t have time to find you before that awful man attacked us.”

“Wh-what? Vegeta stole me? But I thought-”

“They lied to you, Gohan. They lied to you.”// The dream started dissipating and I reached out for them, crying out for them to stay but I came to in a foreign bed with ki restraints around my wrists and ankles, and slender hands applying a cold cloth to my forehead.

I made a noise low in my chest and coughed, clearly running a fever.

“You gave poor Turles quite the scare, you know. You’ve been out for seven weeks.” I widened my eyes as I gazed into the dark stare of Vegeta, and everything Turles had told me came crashing back. Vegeta sighed but was sitting at my side, and I really couldn’t go anywhere besides. There were blankets up to my neck and he was watching me with concern.

“I knew you had power in you. I wonder what set you off though,” he continued wiping my face with the cloth and I moaned, feeling very hot all of a sudden as the fever spiked. He crooned at me and quieted my distress while he continued dabbing the cold towel at me.

“I was originally going to come back and request to see you under lighter circumstances. You’re coming of age soon and you’re incredibly powerful, Gohan. I know that you’ve lived under my rule for a long while now, but I want to make my intentions clear,” he paused, his rough slender fingers reminding me of Turles as he touched the side of my face and I couldn’t repress the shiver that ran through me. I regarded him with a dual sense of dread and grief as I prepared for what he was about to say.

“I’m going to court you over the next several years, prepare you more for what I’ve wanted from you for awhile now. I need a figure-head to rule in my stead as my brides have produced no heir for me, infuriatingly. I know that you trust Turles as your guard, so he will remain at your side when I am not here of course; however I find that often, male relationships are more fruitful than normal relationships. You were borne from a beta male, which means you also are one, and you will bare my heirs. You should be going into a heat sometime here within the next couple of years, but with the war coming I may not be present. Don’t let that deter you in the slightest from letting Turles know so he can contact me immediately. I’m making the official announcement once you’re better.”

No, no no no no no NO NO NO!!! I screamed internally but knew he had no idea. If it was Turles in front of me he would know. At least we would be together still, even though the king had made his intentions on me known.

Vegeta continued wiping my face carefully, attending to me better and more carefully than any nurse, and eventually I felt myself drifting off into a dreamless sleep. When I woke up Vegeta was gone but his scent pervaded my every sense, assaulting me nearly with how strong it was and I saw there was a note beside a small box on the bedside, and I had been freed from the ki restraints. Curious, I reached out and touched the piece of paper, seeing my name written on it. The note read that he would return soon and to wait there for him, and to open the box because it was a wedding gift for me from him. I slipped the red ribbon off of the small black box and opened it, carefully sifting through the expensive tissue paper to find several small expensive looking jewelry items to adorn myself with. I gasped, since I had never really been given any sort of gift, and heard a low chuckle in the far corner of the room. I jumped slightly, my tail quivering in surprise, but it was only my guard Turles.

“Looks like he’s already starting to woo you, princess. What all is in there?” he approached the edge of the bed and watched as I pulled out the items one by one. There was a tail band there, silver and garnet that symbolized blood and soul, and I knew I was supposed to wear it once he made it official. Then there was a pair of earrings in there of the same colour scheme. I slipped my legs out of the bed and coughed slightly, the sound shaky and rattling in my chest, and I marveled at the sound. There was also, lastly, an ankle bracelet that I could wear since I was sure Vegeta didn’t know what sort of jewelry to get me. I clasped it around my ankle and admired it, it was made of some dark wood with a reddish hue and was smooth and cold to the touch, but nevertheless I couldn’t believe I was wearing it. This meant that I was accepting Vegeta’s offer, and with a sad sigh I stood to my feet and let Turles assist me with getting dressed.

I was just slipping my tail through the final overcoat when I heard a door open and then shut, and then Vegeta’s scent permeated the air as he walked to view me and Turles. He nodded at my guard who bowed low and went to stand outside, granting us privacy. Vegeta then circled me like a hawk, eyes taking in every inch of me and not failing to notice that I was holding the earrings in one hand.

“Would you like to wear them right now?” he asked, his voice like velvet, scarce above a whisper but sliding through the silence evenly and calmly. I nodded to him and stood stock still, watching our reflections in the mirror as he gracefully held his hand out to take them and then applied them to my lobes. My tail was hanging down, loosely curled at the end and I felt his tail reach out and brush against it, the action sending a sweeping sensation through the pit of my stomach. He eventually stood in front of me and took my hands in his, and I looked down as a slight blush coloured my cheeks. His fingers gripped my chin and forced me to look back at him, my knees feeling like they were going to start knocking under the power of his gaze alone. This wasn’t just any regular run of the mill Saiyan, this was our king, the most powerful of all of us save my berserker parents.

“We will wed after you go through your first heat, whenever that is. Also, I have a few servants assembling your new wardrobe, and I want you to dine alone with me when I’m back in the palace. You’ll need to wear the tail cuff as well, lest anyone forget who you belong to.” He growled predatorily and then reached behind me to run his hand through the soft fur at the base of my tail. My eyes slid shut, pleasure spiking through my nether regions, and then there was a slight twinge of pain as he pinned the cuff to my tail.

“Yes, you already look the part of a beautiful Saiyan queen.” He murmured to himself as he admired me, and I felt my face stain itself pink with a blush. He then walked over to a massive fireplace and sank into a red armchair before beckoning me over with a crooked finger.

“Come, sit with me while I relax from the day.” I jumped to his request and was confused as to where he wanted me to sit until he pulled me onto his lap. I blushed even harder, the idea that, though he’d been gone from the palace a lot he was still my benefactor and had clothed and sheltered me.

“Get comfortable,” he muttered, pulling my legs up so I was essentially cuddling into his broad chest, and I just felt so out of sorts by it. His hand ran up my back to massage the area between my shoulder blades and watched the fire, lost in thought.

Eventually I began to feel the effects of the warmth from the fire against the cold night air and yawned, settling down into him a little more. He chuckled low in his throat.

“Being King affords me little time for such comforts, you know. It’s nice to have my lap warmed by a handsome beta.” I blushed again, and then cursed myself internally for being so prudish. I felt him nuzzle my hair slightly and I blushed once more, my tail curling up on itself. He turned my chin up to face him and the sudden closeness between us coupled with the way he was looking at me made my stomach start doing summersaults.

“Mm, you’re practically begging for me to take you, you know.” I blushed again and frowned, cursing my rapidly beating heart that I knew he could feel. I wanted so badly to be repulsed by him, to be repulsed by the entire situation, but I knew that the only thing he’d ever done for me was to house me. He didn’t actually raise me since he’d been gone for so long and he wasn’t a biological parent to me. No, he was a king that was attracted to a younger Saiyan male who was coming into his own. I’d never felt any sort of odd vibes from him, and I knew his attraction had only piqued recently.

My thoughts were running rampant as my pulse quickened, one of his hands on my chin still, cupping my face, and the other on the small of my back.

“I can and will protect you, give you any and everything your heart’s desires, if you would only fully embrace me as your alpha.” His voice was low and sultry, and though my heart was breaking it was also beating in my chest so loudly I was astonished the King didn’t comment on it. I licked my lower lip, a quick moistening really and a nervous habit that had been with me for years, and he cottoned on to it immediately.

“You are, in essence, the perfect companion since you don’t speak, though I would hear your voice when you’re ready. I can help you bring it forth, we have doctors that can provide excellent advice. Have you tried to use your voice?” I shook my head, feeling very warm and my body was like putty in his hands.

It hurt when I tried to talk, so I usually didn’t however if he was willing to invest time into it then who was I to discourage him?

Suddenly he was pulling me closer and his scent invaded my every sense, and our noses were touching. I blushed heavily, and out of instinct attempted to pull away but his grip was like iron on my back and face.

He started inhaling the atmosphere between us, and I knew that strong alphas could smell when a beta was aroused, which I undoubtedly was. A powerful alpha could make any beta bend for him, it didn’t matter the circumstance, and in that moment I felt incredibly weak at my centre. His face disappeared into the crook of my neck and he started stroking my tail which caused me to nearly yelp in fright. It turned into heavy panting as I felt his velvety lips stroll up the vein in my neck and his silken tongue reached out to taste the patch of skin, pulling it into his teeth and sucking on it forcefully. I couldn’t contain the small gasp that escaped me, a breathless groan that was low and gravelly. He growled low in his throat and I felt the blood in my body rush southwards at the action. His hand continued stroking my tail as his mouth explored my neck and I felt as if I was nearly ready to burst from all the stimulation before he was pulling away licking his lips. His incisors were lengthened, which happened to any Saiyan that was aroused but commonly happened to alpha males during any sort of blood rush.

Then his fist was in my hair and he was crushing our mouths together, my lips parting to let his foraging tongue pierce me. I was breathless and panting at the force of him, his sheer domination of my mouth, and I groaned again, the sound low and raspy, my tail completely limp as he continued. My groan seemed to spur him on as he growled lower and to my shame I started purring. I put one hand on his chest and clumsily moved my lips against his, my earrings tinkling as they were brushed aside so he could hold my neck with his other hand. His tail was suddenly wrapping around mine and when he touched his tongue against mine it was too much; I felt myself growing incredibly hot and dizzy and then I came.

He pulled back after a bit and smirked at me, wiping his mouth and I blushed, embarrassed and dizzy still from what had just happened. He hadn’t even touched me sexually…what kind of pathetic Saiyan was I if I couldn’t contain my orgasm for him?

“You smell sweet.” He looked down pointedly and I turned away, ashamed. I signed that I was sorry but knew he didn’t understand what I was saying. I wanted to go to my own bed but collapsed in his arms before I could even attempt to get off his lap.


	4. Chapter 4

The next time I woke, I was in my own bed mercifully and I’d been changed out of my shamed clothes and was in a simple white sheer robe. My tail cuff was still on and I still wore the earrings but I was naked underneath everything else, blankets included.

“Well well well, His royal highness finally wakes up.” Turles’ sarcastic voice came from my right side and I growled in my raspy tone. I frowned over at him and squinted against the villainous morning sunlight.

[[Please…don’t talk to me right now.]] I signed half heartedly to him and he chuckled, hesitating before crawling onto the bed to sit with me as I awkwardly sat up against the headboard. Our fingers clashed as he pushed a glass into my hand lightly, and a shock went through my body as I felt his warmth. His tail was loose again and swaying slightly as he watched me and slowly the fog started clearing and I woke up a little bit more.

I looked over at him, admiring his dark hair and how it framed his perfect face and sighed heavily.

“Don’t look so sad, Gohan, shit. He didn’t…ah, touch you, did he?”

[[He didn’t have to. I came all over myself because he stroked my tail.]] I blushed heavily as Turles threw back his head and laughed long and hard at me. I threw back the blankets and leapt on him, beating his chest and arms with my fists and he continued laughing as we rolled around on my bed. Eventually his stupid fit of giggles subsided and he was leaning over me, sitting astride my waist and holding my wrists down into the bed. My tail lay limp beside me in response, my cheeks rosy and I felt his tail swishing around curiously behind him.

Everything about this breached protocol on several different levels, but I didn’t care. I was young, horny, hungry, and had a gorgeous man sitting on top of me, but not one that was so powerful that I felt I couldn’t breathe…no, a man that I had genuine feelings for and wanted to be in a relationship with because of how he treated me, how we knew each other, not because he thought I was some rarity.

“Damn, kid, already?” he murmured as he leaned over me, his tail finding the hem of my nightgown and sliding up my leg slowly. I gasped silently, eyes widening up at him as he teased me, and I stopped breathing when he reached my inner thigh with his tail. I was so hard I couldn’t think about anything other than him, and then suddenly he was flipping us so I was sitting on top of him. I blushed heavily as I looked down at him, grateful my dark hair was long enough to cover my eyes in that moment, but I wanted to be risqué. I didn’t want my virginity to go to some stuffy old king that thought I was a pretty item, something to look at. I wanted to give it to someone I loved.

The temperature in the room changed as I fingered the hem of my nightgown, toying with the idea of lifting it so he could see my ample sized girth, but his fingers running over the crook of my knees answered that for me.

“Gohan…I can’t…”

[[Turles, please…I can’t give myself to someone who doesn’t love me.]] I pleaded with him, noticing with pleasure his tented ‘condition’; however he then rolled us so I was on my side and he slid away from me to sit at the edge of the bed.

“No.” I crawled up to him and ran my fingers through his hair, feeling his resolve wavering, but he was nothing if not resilient.

He reached up and grabbed my hand, turning my palm so he could kiss my wrist, and then got up.

“Gohan…” he sighed, and walked into the sitting area so he could breathe. I pouted and got up to go take a shower, albeit a very cold one.

The rest of the year passed in much the same way, the two of us flirting in such a manner and in some cases becoming so hot and heavy with each other that I almost gave myself to him multiple times.

Everything came to a head however the last two weeks before I turned sixteen. Apparently, a few Saiyans had been talking about me in less than honourable tones, as in they wanted to rape me and take my virginity before the King arrived back from his errand run, of which he’d left for shortly after my last meeting with him. When I found out about this from one of my maids, I had been understandably upset, however didn’t say anything until Turles had to practically force it out of me.

“Gods, you’re never this cagey with me, you brat, what the hells’ gotten into you?” His tail swatted my ass and I gasped, the sound raspy, and all other maids had been dismissed at this point. I was wearing blood red earrings that dangled against my white throat and a typical white kimono with a swirling red design; a gift from the King, though he was the furthest thing from my mind as Turles advanced on me and cornered me against a dresser. I was used to wearing very thin clothes as I was never out of the palace walls, and this particular gift from my betrothed was no different.

I gasped again at his sudden volatility, but then sighed in pleasure as our chests touched. His face went blank for a moment as he thought about the sudden closeness and we were caught in a heated glare with each other. I went to look away but his hand was on my chin with laser precision, turning me back to face him as he squinted at me. Then his hand moved up to feel my forehead as I started to pant lightly, feeling very hot due to the fire and how close we were.

[[Turles…]] I signed, but then faltered when he leaned in and sniffed my neck. He groaned, the sound low and incredibly arousing to me, and I nearly jolted away from him when I felt him kiss me, a hesitant trembling of the lips against my heated skin. When he got no argument from me, though my body was about to combust if things didn’t start moving along after a year of torture, he started kissing his way up to my earlobe, where he nibbled the piece of flesh gently before pulling it into his mouth between his teeth. I gasped slightly and tensed up a little, and then gave a throaty groan when I felt his teeth on the vein in my neck.

His hips bucked into mine on hearing it and he started licking his way up the vein teasingly.

“Fuck…you smell amazing right now…” he commented before backing up just enough to let me breathe. I wasn’t sure what was going on but I was really turned on by his alpha behaviour, and the need to spread my legs underneath him was increasing by the second. Unnoticed by both of us until now, our tails had completely entwined and were lightly constricting each other much like one would tease a cock, each lovingly caressing the other one.  

He pressed his body into mine intimately, one hand coming up to caress the side of my face and I shut my eyes briefly at the contact. My every nerve was tingling in anticipation as he pressed our noses together, a traditional mating sign but not something I ever would have expected to come from him, and that’s when we both seemed to hit the same realization at the same time; I was in heat, and he was the only alpha in the vicinity that I would be giving off pheromones for, aside from the king who was the ultimate alpha male.

“You’re in heat,” he murmured, and without further ado he picked me up by my ass with a low growl and carried me to the bed where he threw me on it and then attacked my mouth with an intense kiss. We clawed at each other’s clothes as desire coursed through me, and I whimpered when I felt his tail slide up beneath my kimono and, finally, start massaging me. I sighed, his fur so soft against my hard member, and bucked my hips into his with a soft moan as I tore his armour off him, leaving him in just his black body suit.

I didn’t need to sign when I looked up at him, seeing a mirrored version of lust gazing down at me, and I wondered then about how badly I’d been teasing him all year. He obviously wanted me, but at the risk of being called worse things, he had restrained himself, but I didn’t care. I loved him, and in this moment it was just us, alone together, feeling the effects of my heat. He gave a broken moan and folded my legs so my robe fell down to mid-thigh and he crushed our lips back together desperately.

“Gohan…” he whispered, pushing his hips into mine and rubbing his tented groin against my bare ass. I opened my mouth for him and felt his tongue as his tail continued stroking my hard length, milking it of its precum and a heady aroma filled the air.

He straightened his back and pulled me forward so he could pull my robe off of me in full and I was naked in front of him besides my earrings. His tail elicited small gasps from me as I ran my hands up his broad chest, feeling for the zipper that would give me access to strip him bare. He helped me get him out of it, keeping his eyes on me the entire time as we worked to free his arms, and then finally I was able to pull it down to his hips and moan at the coiled muscles. My fingers traveled over his nipples that hardened beneath my touch and my white skin looked so stark against his darker brown that I felt myself get harder imagining what we’d look like in a few more minutes.

“Take the rest off, see what’s waiting for you,” his low voice assuaged my ears and I gulped, my throat dry, but scooted forward to comply. I slipped my fingers into his suit and nimbly pulled the rest down, his cock springing to attention as I released it from its restraints, and we both shivered as it stood proudly, staring me in the face. I leaned forward and slid my mouth along the side, holding his legs and shuddering as his tail tightened around my cock in reaction; I just wanted to taste him, I wanted his scent all over me and inside me. I embraced the plump head of his veiny, erect cock into my mouth and slid my way down experimentally, and his hands flew into my dark locks and gripped me tightly, holding me so I couldn’t come off his dick. I grinned wickedly up at him as best I could and started sucking, assuming that’s what I’d need to do, and was rewarded with a throaty groan from him. I did that for a long while before he was pulling my head back with a grimace.

“We need to stop so I don’t waste myself inside your mouth,” he explained, and I nodded, my own body wanting to climax because of his damned tail. He withdrew said appendage and pushed me onto the bed, the pillows and blankets pooled around me, and he crawled onto the bed towards me. He turned me over gently and helped me to get onto my hands and knees, ass up in the air, and my body clenched in surprise as I felt his tongue at my wet hole. He started kissing and probing me, adding a finger into the mix after awhile, and I was a sobbing mess by the time he was finished, my raspy cries filling the air for his ears only. It hurt but I wanted him so badly, my heat starting to pulse through me with more urgency as he withdrew and placed the head of his cock at my entrance. He leaned forward and whispered into my ear

“Do you want me to go slowly at first so I don’t hurt you?” and I nodded, my body needing him, and finally, finally, I felt his rock hard cock start pushing into my ass. I gasped in both pain and pleasure, it was difficult to really describe what it felt like, and his miles of cock seemed unending until I felt his head brush up against my prostate and I fell forward onto my elbows with my hands covering my mouth as a ragged, primal groan erupted from me. It was raspy of course, but I was just as surprised as he was at the sudden noise.

“Damn, princess, like it already?” he murmured, his lips hot against my neck as his calloused fingers gripped my hips, and he started shoving his hips against me as I nodded, tears of love streaming out from behind my clenched eyelids. His gasps and moans and grunts behind me only served to make me even more aroused than I already was, and I felt his tail reach around to start tugging on my heavily weeping cock so we could come together. My breathing came faster and hotter out of my mouth, matching his, and he when he started desperately pumping his hips faster and more erratically I knew he was about to explode.

“Uhn! Uhn! UHN!” He grunted the last one loudly into my ear and I felt his seed hit my inner walls simultaneously as my own climax shook my body, and I tore the sheets in half it felt so good. We were far from finished with each other as he turned me over so he could take me from the front and started fucking me rapidly, already needing release again, and it went on and on until I was crying in desire and the sort of pain that only came from making love to someone over and again. I was prodded and poked in the most intimate way, his body gyrating above me like a well-oiled machine, and we came so much that I was sticky by the end of the night.

I reached up and touched the side of his face, and he grinned down at me, exhausted.

“You’re so good,” he commented as he laid down beside me, chest heaving as he caught his breath, and I lay so my body was displayed to him, limp cock resting against my pale thighs as his own was nestled on top of his balls.


	5. Chapter 5

My heat started subsiding but it would ebb and flow over the course of the next week, and Turles took care of me every time it flared up, making love to me until it felt like my body would give out. There was one such morning where I was lying in bed with my robe open to display my body to him as he watched me from where he was leaning against the wall. I grinned lazily over at him and stretched to show off my body to him, parting my thighs slightly so as to entice him, however he merely growled.

“Damn it, Gohan,” he muttered as he adjusted himself and moved into the next room for a routine check. I grinned evilly and placed the flat of my palm against the head of my rapidly forming erection and started touching myself, knowing he could hear my pants and sighs from the next room.

I was interrupted before I could get much further by an announcement at the door stating the King had returned and demanded a private meeting with me. I frowned, not expecting him for awhile longer, but got up and started dressing with his help. I looked up at him as he draped the soft, cold fabrics over my skin, arousing me with his scent and his touch, but knew I would have to behave if I was to go before the alpha male Vegeta.

Turles leaned forward and kissed me long and hard before pulling back, sadness in his eyes as he lifted up the hem of my floor length robes so I could slip my shoes on and then we were ready to go. Did he know something I didn’t?  We’d just spent the most amazing week together and of course Vegeta had to come in and ruin it all. I was still frowning when I was paraded in front of him and forced to stand to the side as he introduced me to his highest ranking generals as his future mate. They showed no emotion other than an eyebrow raise at that, since that meant he wanted an heir, and they must not have known about his intentions on me if they even showed that much. I nodded respectfully in their direction, however, and all were dismissed except for me and Turles as Vegeta swept over to me, a typical frown over his features.

“What has my beta so upset today?” He murmured, his voice already low as he reached for my hands. Not only was I wearing long draping robes, but I was also adorned in miles of jewelry so as to appease the eye of onlookers. I knew I was just for looks, for show and tell, but the revelations still didn’t stop hurting me every time I thought of them. The look of lust in his eye as he regarded me made me want to shiver and not altogether in revulsion. I had already accepted his request, but what other choice was there really for me? It was more like a forced option, in which there was no other alternative.

He took my hand and threaded our fingers together, leading me over to the armchair from so long ago, and sat down in it with me perched on his knees. Turles kept a silent watch over us, his face impassive as ever as Vegeta asked me yes or no questions and we more or less had a conversation.

Stroking my face with his long fingers, Vegeta finally broke out why he’d called me here so urgently.

“Turles notified me that you were going into your first heat but I couldn’t leave until much later. The news though unexpected still fell upon grateful ears and this of course means that we can finally unify.” ‘Unify’ meant ‘fuck your brains out’ in Saiyan culture, and I nodded carefully, taking extra measures not to share a glance with Turles since we’d already become lovers.

“I know there’s still a chance you can conceive even though I’m on the coattails of your first heat, but it’s only been a few weeks and they typically last a month. Oh, my dear, what a world of pleasure awaits us…” he trailed off and I sat very still beneath his strong grip, knowing he could crush me without a thought. Since I was his betrothed and promised mate however the chances of that were slim to none, though if he ever found out I had taken a lover before him…it could be devastating.

I nodded then, curling my tail around his wrist in a stroke of brilliance and sliding it down his forearm, indicating I wanted closeness with him. There was a way we could speak plainly then, I had completely forgotten about how to communicate with my tail because it didn’t occur to me until almost too late.

“You are full of surprises, you know that?” He whispered, and snapped his fingers indicating he wanted Turles to leave the room. I heard my love bow out and the door open and shut, and his scent left me dominated completely by Vegeta’s.

Our lips met, guided by Vegeta’s fingers curled at the nape of my neck, and nearly immediately his tongue sought entrance, pushing past my lips and dancing with my own. It had been nearly a full year since we’d seen each other, really, so I let myself at least enjoy what he wanted to do with me for right now, that was until he was holding his fist around my throat and forcing his hand into my robes.

I gasped at the sudden intrusion, his rough fingers immediately gravitating towards my limp cock and stimulating it to attention, though I was scared at his sudden roughness and it made it hard for me to keep an erection.

“Forget the wedding, I’m taking you now, it’s been too long!” he hissed to himself, and I gasped as he picked me up and then threw me onto the bed. I tried crawling away from him and he chuckled cruelly, gripping my hips and dragging me back towards him.

It was nothing like it was Turles. This was completely devoid of love and was only about power, his column of flesh hurting my most intimate places as he grunted behind me. I had both hands covering my mouth to keep my gasps quiet but tears soaked the blankets beneath me and I thought it would never end until I finally felt his essence spurting inside of me. Then he was crawling on top of me and said

“The spawn of Kakarot’s is now mine, utterly and completely. I will have you whenever and however I want, do you understand? Now stand up, it’s time for you to understand that your duty to me is above all else.”  I did as he said and waited while he dressed me in new clothes, these ones heavier and warmer than the ones I’d had on before.

“You’re to no longer dress like an unblooded. I want everyone to know who you belong to, whelp. The official ceremony will be held later today and you’ll be spending your nights with me until you conceive.”


	6. Chapter 6

Amongst everything that could have happened to me, ultimately being raised under Vegeta’s household and then becoming his mate turned out to be in my favour over the next several years. I conceived shortly after our first union and I was able to return to my own rooms for the duration of the pregnancy, and by the time our first child was two, I was pregnant with another.

Vegeta was nothing if not a ruthless ruler; however when it came to being alone with me and Alana, our firstborn, there became a calmness over him as he watched her tumble over the carpet and play with her toys. I had my suspicions over who her father was, however, because that tough girl personality was not from me, though she was too little to really tell the difference and Vegeta was none the wiser. She had an air of instability around her that I had myself, which was indicative of the madness that ran through our veins, but her eyes…they didn’t belong to Vegeta or myself, and could only belong to the one man that was always at my side no matter what.

Shortly after my claiming by Vegeta, he’d taken steps to become one of the royal guard, which was the elite task force equipped to eliminate any and all threats upon the royal family, with one hitch; they kept their faces covered at all times to avoid troubles in their down times. He was always at my side or close by, and I took comfort in knowing when Vegeta would leave again, he would warm my bed at night. It stayed a well-kept secret between us, though I wondered sometimes if he suspected Alana’s true parentage like I did, but never asked him what he thought for all of our safety.

My womb was heavy with Vegeta’s child (this time I was absolutely certain it was his) when the troubles from the Jinn nation came, wanting to subjugate us and ruin our people, enslaving us to do their bidding. I grew increasingly worried as they had been attacking us for months, and with the birth of my second borne coming soon, I had taken to rubbing my belly anxiously at each new report from our generals.

It was one such evening, dark and gloomy as ever that Vegeta sighed heavily, slumping over his desk with his head in his hands. I looked up from my spot in my chair by the fireplace curiously, keeping tabs on Alana as she played with her blocks in the corner. I stood up with not a little amount of troubles and hefted myself over to my husband to rub my tail up and down his back.

Over the past couple of years I had actually grown fonder of him, even though I voraciously fucked Turles whenever he was out of the planet. It had become somewhat of an interesting triangle between us and I cursed myself for feeling so over-emotional at everything. I blamed the pregnancy hormones personally.

Vegeta looked up at me, his eyes ever tired and his tail curling around mine and he placed his arm around my waist to pull me closer to him.

“I won’t lie to you, this situation is dire. The Jinns attack us at all fronts, we never know when the next attack will be. My only solace in this is that you and our children at least have a way out, and a fierce protector to watch over you should I fail.” I frowned, hearing him speak like that was so depressing, and I hefted myself up to sit on his table so I could look him in the eye. He still didn’t have the same communication levels that I had with Turles, but we did have our own eye contact levels. I stroked his cheek with my hand, the other one still on my swollen stomach, and he reached out to rub my belly as well. I hissed as the baby inside me moved around and kicked my ribs, and Vegeta chuckled.

“Spirited, isn’t he? He has the strongest blood running through him though,” he said, low enough to maintain privacy between just us. I nodded with some feeling, and Vegeta chuckled again.

“Come, enough of this war talk. I want time with just us as a family before I go out to the war front tomorrow.” He led me over to the infamous chair and we sat together, watching Alana play quietly as he eventually dozed off, lulled completely into sleep just by feeling us near. I felt eyes on me and glanced up at Turles for the first time, feeling it safe to do so, and he nodded at me, which to anyone else would have been just a curt nod to a royal, but to me I knew he was telling me that I was doing a good job and he was proud of me. I smiled falteringly at him, so tired all of a sudden, and nearly fell to the floor before I felt two pairs of strong arms catching me.

Turles had gotten there first, Vegeta waking up and being second at feeling me fall, and they both helped me into bed where I fell into an uneasy sleep. Something was coming, something big, and I felt it in my bones the entirety of the sense of foreboding that it was bringing with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what i have written so far. debated a long time on whether or not i would even post this fic, as it has very mature themes, but i think since i've gotten back into the writing game i'll be trying to finish off some of my old fics.


End file.
